It is important in various contexts for a contact center agent to obtain or verify consent of an individual in regard to using certain equipment to dial a particular telephone number to reach that individual. This ensures that the contact center has authorization to contact the individual at a particular number when that individual needs to be reached. It is not unusual for an individual to have multiple telephone numbers that can be used to contact the individual. For example, a person may have a cell phone, work phone, home phone, alternative home phone, etc. The person may also provide their spouse's number or a relative's number as an alternative contact for some applications.
An agent may request consent from a party to receive calls placed to the current number or reconfirm such consent, but the agent may not always be aware that the party has other telephone numbers at which they can be reached. The call handling system used by the agent may have this information, but it may not be presented to the agent at the present time. Presenting these additional numbers to the agent during each call based on the mere possibility that the agent may need this information may be distracting to the agent.
Therefore, improved methods and procedures are required where additional information may be presented to the agent as to whether the person they are speaking with has other telephone numbers which they can be contacted at. Further, additional techniques are needed by which the agent can easily indicate to a consent management system whether the person has provided consent to be reached at these alternative telephone numbers.
Addressing this issue requires a consent management system that can properly detect when information related to additional contact information is potentially needed by the agent, and when to present such information to the agent. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.